The present invention relates to an adjustable mounting bracket for signs and poster display devices of all kinds. There are numerous sign stands and poster display devices known today which are used for displaying various signs and messages for advertisement and information to the public. Often the signs are large and heavy or are positioned outside requiring relatively strong and durable sign mounting brackets. When adjustable brackets are used where signs of various sizes are displayed on the pole and the signs are changed frequently, the mounting brackets are usually bulky and difficult to position and operate. Also, such brackets require significant forces to tighten and loosen them on the pole, thus necessitating tools.
The present invention is a significant improvement over the aforementioned devices, particularly when used with portable sign stands which are used outdoors and are adaptable to hold and present signs of various sizes, weights and shapes. It is particularly useful for construction-type applications where portable highway and construction related signs are presented for view by passing motorists. Signs used in the construction field are diamond, square, rectangular or circular in shape and the present invention provides brackets for easily mounting and securing in a quick and efficient manner. Construction signs also are made of different types of material, such as metal or wood, have to be strong enough to withstand high winds and other adverse environmental conditions, and have to be large enough to be viewed by motorists at great distances. The sign poles or stands used today have various cross-sectional sizes and shapes and are often telescopic in nature presently different sizes at different points. The present invention is adaptable to function in all of these areas.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved mounting bracket for holding and securing signs on a pole. It is a further object to provide an improved adjustable sign mounting bracket which meets the requirements stated above and overcomes all of the problems heretofore known with existing adjustable signs. It is still a further object to provide a sign mounting bracket which is easily adjustable by hand (i.e. without tools), can be used on poles with various cross-sectional sizes and shapes, and will securely hold signs of different sizes, shapes and weights.
In accordance with the invention, an adjustable sign mounting bracket is disclosed which has a sign holding mechanism on one side and a pole securing or gripping mechanism on the other side. The holding mechanism comprises a formed section which fits on the viewing face of the sign and around the edge or a corner thereof. The formed section is adapted to mount on and hold signs of any size or shape. The securing mechanism comprises a "U"-shaped bracket. One end of the handle is threaded and is positioned through a mating threaded hole in the U-bracket and attached to the pressure plate. The plate is curved and situated in such a manner that its edges come into contact with the pole when the bracket is tightened. The curved faces of the plate allow the bracket to be automatically centered on the pole, thus eliminating undesirable bending movements and uneven forces on the sign stand. By means of the handle, the pressure plate is adjustable to poles of different sizes and diameters.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a review of the following description and claims when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.